Advice
by b e f r e e
Summary: First as a Godfather and now as a Dad, Harry always knows what to say. Oneshot. Mention of slash.


**A/N:** As more and more of my friends and former classmates seem to be having children, I wonder how many others feel so "Adult" but not quite adult. Anyways, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. At all. Okay, maybe I own my clothes but I certainly don't own anything you recognize in this itty bitty short.

* * *

In his childhood and, to a lesser extent, through his Hogwarts years, Teddy had found that his Godfather was an excellent person to go to for advice or to sort through a difficult situation. It was Harry, not his grandmother, who explained why people always took pictures of the family when they went out to do shopping or run errands. It was Harry who had helped Teddy find his own identity as a Metamorphmagus and who understood that he somehow missed the parents he had no memory of to begin with. It was certainly Harry and not his grandmother who bumbled through the talk with him, and now that James had come to him about Al's relationship, Teddy felt obligated to do the responsible thing since he was now an adult. Still, Teddy didn't feel that he was qualified to give advice and the best thing he knew to do was to get him to go to Harry.

"Hey," Teddy leaned against the door frame of the boy's bedroom door.

"Teddy," Albus Severus Potter looked up from his books and his seat on the floor. "You're back already?"

"Of course, I couldn't pass up Grandma Molly's cooking," he grinned.

"It is pretty hard to resist," Al agreed, "Hey, where's Victoire?"

"Still working. She should be getting off in about an hour."

Al raised his brows in surprise. "And you came without her?"

"Actually, I told her to meet me here," Teddy glanced around behind him and took a step just inside the door. "I wanted to talk to you first."

Al just regarded him warily.

"James came to me a few days ago about what he saw and, well, I think you need to tell your dad," Teddy said bluntly.

"Tell me what?" Harry rounded the staircase with a laundry basket on his hip to find Al's pale and wide eyed face across the room from Teddy, who looked around awkwardly.

"Er-I uh-I don't think it's my place to say, really, but it's nothing bad," Teddy stumbled over his words, feeling like a kid all over again. "Al should tell you."

"No-No I don't think I should," Al's face was turning red now.

"What did you do?" Harry frowned.

"Nothing," they both assured him at once.

"And that tells me that it's something," Harry sighed. "Tell me what you did."

"I didn't do anything."

"He really didn't," Teddy supplied, "I just thought that maybe Al should talk to you."

"Talk as in...the talk?" Harry set the laundry down in the hallway, sighing.

Al was positively crimson by now. "I don't need the talk, dad. I'm sixteen, and I don't live under a rock."

That confirmed it. "Maybe so, but er- but I think things might be a little bit different for you, right?" Teddy realized then that Harry already knew. Hell, Harry might have realized it before Al even did. Harry glanced over at Teddy. "Would you like to tell me or do you want me to guess who you're dating?" Harry asked Al.

Teddy, realizing that Al was completely frazzled, sat down on the bed next to him. "Al, Just tell him."

"But it's more complicated than- bloody Merlin's balls, dad- look, It's- er-"

"He's gay," a new voice joined the conversation. "He's gay and he's afraid that you won't approve of his boyfriend. There, it's out in the open now. Whoop-dee-doo. Can we get on with our lives now?"

"James!" Harry whipped his head around to glare at his older son, who had stopped in front of the doorway. "Go de-gnome the garden. No magic. I don't want to see a gnome for a week." Harry flicked his wand and slammed the door shut.

"-bloody stupid James…"

"Al," Teddy stopped him from growling obscenities toward his brother. "Al, nobody cares, you know that."

"Actually, I think it's kind of funny," Harry said.

"Funny? You think it's bloody-?"

"I meant," Harry interrupted, ignoring his son's language, "That it's kind of funny because you're named after the most famous and powerful gay wizard there ever was."

"Severus Snape?" Al asked doubtfully.

"The other part of your name," Harry supplied helpfully.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Harry nodded. "But," Al frowned. "Dumbledore was gay?"

"He was in love with Gellert Grindelwald when they were young, before he defeated him. Didn't you ever wonder why he never married or had children? Look," he sighed. "Why don't I spare you the embarrassing part of this. I'm sure Hermione will be getting you a book on safe sex and all that, so just tell me one thing - who is he?"

Al, who had buried his face in his hands again, mumbled something unintelligible after a few long moments.

"What?"

He looked up, face steaming red again. "Scorpius, Dad. Scorpius Malfoy."

Harry's eyebrows raised. "I have to say I didn't expect that one," he blinked. "Er-does his father know?"

"No," Al squeaked. "Please don't say anything."

Harry shook his head. "It's not my place. I trust that he'll do the responsible thing and tell his father when he's ready."

Albus snorted. "Yeah, sure. We'll just have to wait fifty more years until his grandfather finally dies off."

"Well," Harry sighed, "Or you could tell his grandfather first and hope he dies of shock."

"That is a pretty good idea," Teddy admitted.

"Except he'd try to murder me."

"And then I'd have a great excuse to throw him back in Azkaban. Win-win," Harry grinned. Teddy took a moment to marvel that his Godfather always knew the right thing to say, even in such an awkward conversation. "Now, can you go downstairs and help your grandmother set the table?"

"Yeah, Dad." After a long moment, he added, "Thanks."


End file.
